Drift Tampa
|related = Drift Yosemite |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = tampa2 |handlingname = TAMPA2 |textlabelname = TAMPA2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Drift Tampa is a wide-body drifting variant of the Tampa, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update, released on July 19th, 2016, during the Cunning Stunts Bonuses I event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Drift Tampa is, as its name suggests, primarily based on the Tampa, which is based on the and . The modifications take clear influence from both the , a Gymkhana Car driven by Ken Block, and the 1969 Mustang RTR-X driven by Vaughn Gittin Jr. Design-wise, the Drift Tampa has some major changes to its overall stance. The front fascia hasn't had too many alterations, however, the front quarter panel features extended bolt-on arches to create a wider, aggressive appearance. The entire car is now lowered and much wider than its standard counterpart. The back of the front arches have been omitted so the wheels are exposed. Directly behind the rear arches is a set of 4 strake lines for decoration. The sides of the car have had no major changes, other than an underlying side skirt and side-mounted exhausts exiting behind the doors. The rear-side windows feature rally netting and the side windows' glass is removed. The bonnet features exposed velocity stacks with hood pins added for decoration. The dual front headlights are taped. A decorative roof scoop can be found and a sunstrip is equipped by default. Underneath the lower bumper and grille, a large splitter with logos and stickers on it is found with 2 splitter strut braces on each side. Unlike the similarly-named Drift Yosemite, the Drift Tampa does not retain its class in the Muscle category. Towards the rear fascia, the entire rear bumper has been modified. A large diffuser has been added which now extends its blades lower, towards the ground. The rear quarter panels also feature bolt-on fenders which are bolted on top of the original body work. A large, stock car ducktail spoiler is mounted to the rear. Much like the ETR1, RE-7B, Vagner and Vortex, the Drift Tampa features the use of racing slicks for the stock rims. As with the previously mentioned vehicles, however, this has no affect on performance, and is purely cosmetic. The liveries have the following sponsors: ;Ragga Rum *Atomic *Auto Exotic *Chepalle *Declasse *EXsorbeo *Fukaru *Power Metal *Ragga Rum *Snapmatic *Terroil *Xero ;Hotring Racer *Atomic *Auto Exotic *Chepalle *Declasse *Fukaru *Hayes Auto Body Shop *Snapmatic *Terroil Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Drift Tampa does what it says on the tin; it has excellent drift capabilities, and doughnuts can be easily started and maintained with its all wheel drive layout. The high output engine gives it reasonable driving force, which is seen to be even more effective with modifications, giving the car an excellent amount of boost when setting off. The car tends to backfire, not as much as other extreme racing cars, however much more than a regular drift car. Its top speed is extremely high for its type, putting it into the sports class rather than a muscle car. Unlike its stock counterpart, the Drift Tampa features an all-wheel-drive layout. This seems appropriate, given the Ford Mustang Hoonicorn RTR, the main inspiration for the Drift Tampa, also features all-wheel-drive. The vehicle sports a 4-speed gearbox hooked up to a large V8 engine, which features 8 small velocity stocks which pop through the cut-out in the hood. Because of the modifications, the Drift Tampa is classified as a "Sports" vehicle rather than the Tampa's classification of "Muscle". GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 8 velocity stacks (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery GTA_Online_Cunning_Stunts_3.jpg|A screenshot of the Cunning Stunts update, with the Drift Tampa jumping next to an Omnis. DriftTampa-RockstarNW-GTAO.jpg|Official screenshot. DriftTampa-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Drift Tampa on the Rockstar Games Social Club. DriftTampaRaggaRum-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Ragga Rum Drift Tampa on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. DriftTampaHotringRacer-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Hotring Racer Drift Tampa on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. DriftTampa-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Drift Tampa on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. DriftTampa-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Drift Tampa in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase for $995,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. **Can have either 'Ragga Rum' or 'Hotring Racer' livery applied, although it can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The 'Ragga Rum' livery is a direct homage to the . *The 'Hotring Racer' livery is a reference to the Hotring Racers in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The front bumper above the splitter appears to be bolted on in the center, meaning when damaged, it will pivot from the center. *The vehicle's rivets, spoiler, rear diffuser and side skirts may have been influenced by the Furious 8 1968 Charger.http://images58.fotki.com/v279/photos/5/1894535/13972733/IMG_0314-vi.jpg *The Ragga Rum livery features "Drifty McSlidey" markings on the doors. *The default radio stations of the Drift Tampa are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. See Also *Drift Yosemite – Another wide-body drifting vehicle, also manufactured by Declasse, released as a continuation of The Diamond Casino Heist update. *Tampa – Standard variant. *Weaponized Tampa – A heavily modified variant of the standard Tampa, equipped with armour plating, explosive motars, mounted machineguns and in-grille missiles. References Navigation }} de:Drift Tampa (V) es:Drift Tampa pl:Tampa Drift pt:Drift Tampa ru:Drift Tampa Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online